Big Brother 15
The fifteenth season of Big Brother, dubbed as "Bad Blood" premiered on August 7, 2016. Format See Season 1 format This season introduces two new twists, which are snap evictions and fake evictions. During the launch, the HouseGuests are warned that any HouseGuest may be evicted at any time, which hints that a snap eviction may occur soon. They are unaware of the possible fake evictions, as well as where the fake evictees will end up. HouseGuests Following the international twist from the previous season, it was confirmed that all 18 HouseGuests are exclusively from the United States. Pledges Following the fake evictions in Week 1, it was confirmed that 6 "Pledges" will compete for two spots in the house alongside the three fake evictees. All Pledges have a negative history with one of the 15 remaining HouseGuests, known as the "Bad Blood Pairing". Should the "Bad Blood" partner be evicted, the associated Pledge will leave the chamber and will not become a HouseGuest. Otherwise, the three fake evictees will decide which of the six pledges is deemed unworthy to become a HouseGuest. Pledge Status Any pledge associated with a HouseGuest that has won either Head of Household or the Power of Veto is automatically safe for the week. Each week, Frank, José and Marco are asked to rank any vulnerable pledges in order of worth. The pledge deemed the least worthy will be asked to leave the chamber and will not become a HouseGuest. The ranking is unecessary if their "Bad Blood" partner is evicted as the pledge will automatically leave. However, if the partner survives an eviction, the pledge will be safe for the week. In the event of a tie, Frank, José and Marco unanimously choose one pledge involved to leave. Following Paula's exit in the "5 In 3 Out" week, Chanelle, Nadia and Spencer placed their bets on who between Hunter, Kate and Monica would be evicted (Chanelle chose Monica, Nadia chose Hunter and Spencer chose Kate). As Monica and Hunter were evicted, Chanelle and Nadia became worthy of entering the game and taking their spots in the house. Have-Nots Voting Notes ''1'': On Day 2, the HouseGuests were informed that they were all named Head of Household, and they would all be forced to nominate two of their fellow HouseGuests. Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, they were actually voting to evict. The HouseGuest with the most votes is evicted while those with the five next-highest number of votes will be the Have-Nots and those with the three least number of votes will be eligible to become the first Head of Household. Had this not happened, Frank would have had to choose either Hunter or Marco as a nominee alongside him. ''2'': Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, all evictions during the first week are actually fake evictions. The evictees are living in a secret chamber hidden within the house alongside 6 "Pledges" vying for HouseGuest status. ''3'': For receiving the least votes to evict, Bennett and Chase are the only HouseGuests eligible to win the first Head of Household. They were required to choose between either of them to become the first Head of Household while the other person received immunity from eviction. Chase was selected to be Head of Household. ''4'': Week 1 is an impromptu double eviction, where 2 HouseGuests will be evicted at the same time. This twist was announced just before the eviction ceremony began. Chase nominated Daniela at the veto ceremony as Rita's replacement and Marco after this announcement. The remaining HouseGuests voted to save either Daniela, José or Marco with the two nominees with the least votes to save being evicted. Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, this double eviction is fake and the two evictees will be moved to the secret chamber alongside Frank and the Pledges. ''5'': During the weeks that Frank, José and Marco are living in the secret chamber, they are not eligible to be evicted until their return to the house. The rest of the HouseGuests believe that they have been evicted. ''6'': Week 4 is a "5 In 3 Out" eviction week, disguised as a triple eviction. Following Daniela's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. The Head of Household was required to nominate 3 HouseGuests for eviction, and the other HouseGuests were required to vote to save one of the nominees. The two evictees are replaced with the two winning pledges who will officially enter the house alongside Frank, José and Marco, who the HouseGuests thought had been evicted. ''7'': During week 5, Chanelle, Frank, José, Marco and Nadia are the only HouseGuests eligible to compete for Head of Household and are immune from eviction that week. They are also required to name the five Have-Nots, including Kate (Nadia's rival) and Sonya (Chanelle's rival). ''8'': The first Head of Household competition in week 7 was played in pairs. The winning pair would become the Co-Heads of Household while the bottom two pairs would become the week's have-nots. The Co-Heads of Household are required to agree on both of their nominations. ''9'': Weeks 7, 10, and 12 are double eviction weeks. Following the first eviction, the remaining HouseGuests will play a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. ''10'': Unbeknownst to the HouseGuests, the week 8 eviction is fake. The evictee is sent to the Secret Chamber to observe the remaining HouseGuests while marking one of them for eviction. Should the marked HouseGuest be evicted, the fake evictee will immediately return to the game. ''11'': As Head of Household, Bennett voted to break the tie on Day 64. ''12'': As Paul was marked for eviction in week 9, Christina immediately returned to the game following his eviction. ''13'': As Head of Household, Chanelle voted to break the tie at the first eviction on Day 92.